Encore une nuit
by Crystallina
Summary: OS rédigé dans le cadre du concours de textes érotiques (mai 2013) sur HPF, sur la chanson "Une dernière danse" de Kyo.


Rating : M

Pairing : RW/HG

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Avertissement : Texte érotique explicite.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai rédigé ce texte pour un concours sur HPF, qui s'est achevé hier soir, dont les règles étaient les suivantes :

_Écrire un texte érotique en s'inspirant de l'une des chansons proposées ci-dessous mais sans citer les paroles dans le texte. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'écrire une fiction avec alternance de paroles et de texte. La chanson choisie devra être reconnaissable sans être mentionnée._

_Le texte érotique doit être explicite sans tomber dans la vulgarité et doit faire au maximum 1000 mots._

_Liste des chansons sélectionnées :_

_- Dernière Danse de Kyo_

_- Je ne veux qu'elle de Marc Lavoine_

_- Plaisirs dénudés de Pierre Lapointe_

_- Encore de Michel Fugain_

_- Sensualité d'Axelle Red_

_- Stef II de Indochine_

_- Meilleurs Ennemis de Pascal Obispo_

_- Idées noires de Bernard Lavilliers et Nicoletta_

_- Le petit pain au chocolat de Joe Dassin_

_- Sous les sunlights des tropiques de Gilbert Montagné_

_- Milord de Edith Piaf_

_- Au diable nos adieux de Zazie_

_- Cœur de Loup de Philippe Lafontaine_

_- My Immortal de Evanescence_

* * *

**Encore une nuit**

« Donne-moi juste encore une nuit. Laisse-moi juste t'aimer encore une dernière fois, s'il te plait », la suppliai-je.

Je savais très bien que je ne faisais que reporter l'échéance de son départ et que son absence me serait alors beaucoup plus douloureuse le lendemain. Mais je m'en fichais pour l'instant. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment-même, c'était de pouvoir encore la tenir quelques heures dans mes bras. De pouvoir caresser son corps que je connaissais par cœur une dernière fois. De lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. À quel point je l'aimerai toujours.

Je lui pris alors la main et la conduisis jusqu'à notre chambre conjugale, qui ne le sera hélas plus pour très longtemps. Je renfermai la porte derrière elle et, dans la pénombre, je l'embrassai tendrement, amoureusement. Je n'avais aucune envie de me presser. Je voulais que nos derniers instants ensemble durent le plus longtemps possible. Je voulais en profiter au maximum. Une dernière fois, juste elle et moi.

Tandis que ma langue rejoignait enfin la sienne, je commençai à la déshabiller lentement, passant et repassant mes mains sur sa peau douce ainsi dévoilée. Je connaissais l'emplacement de chacun de ses grains de beauté, de ses moindres cicatrices. Comme si mes mains avaient cartographié tout son corps, se l'étaient approprié. Ma bouche dévia ensuite de ses lèvres, que je savais rougies, vers son cou, une zone particulièrement sensible chez elle. Je savais très bien comment faire pour qu'elle gémisse, pour qu'elle s'abandonne à moi. Cela faisait cinq ans que nous étions ensemble. Cinq années à nous découvrir et à nous apprivoiser mutuellement nos corps. Et déjà douze ans que nous nous étions rencontrés, à Poudlard.

Je la fis s'allonger dans le lit, témoin silencieux et privilégié de la plupart de nos ébats, et me positionnai au‑dessus d'elle. Nous étions dorénavant tous les deux dans notre plus simple appareil. Je laissai alors mes yeux se repaître d'elle, de son corps, une dernière fois. Je voulais graver cette image au plus profond de ma mémoire, de mon être. Je ne voulais jamais l'oublier. Je la trouvais si belle, parfaite pour moi. J'abaissai ensuite doucement la tête et posai mes lèvres sur son front, ses yeux, son nez. J'évitai délibérément sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, d'où s'échappaient quelques gémissements, pour laisser mes lèvres glisser de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, continuant de déposer, chemin faisant, une myriade de baisers sur sa peau brûlante. Je la vénérais, littéralement.

Je me souviendrai toujours du premier baiser que nous avions échangé. C'était elle qui l'avait initié. Comme souvent d'ailleurs, c'était elle qui avait osé faire le premier pas. J'avais dix-sept ans, elle dix-huit. Elle disait souvent que nous nous étions peut-être justement connus trop tôt. Que nous avions brûlé des étapes en habitant si rapidement ensemble. Elle disait que nous étions encore si jeunes. Mais je ne regrettais rien. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu échanger ces merveilleuses années passées à ses côtés.

Après avoir torturé assez longuement ses deux globes de chair, à présent durcis suite à son excitation grandissante, je continuai ma descente, redécouvrant ainsi une dernière fois, de ma bouche et de mes mains, ses formes qui me plaisaient tant. Une taille fine, un ventre presque plat et des hanches bien définies. J'arrêtai mon visage en face de son intimité tandis que mes mains allèrent caresser ses jambes qui s'écartèrent en une invitation muette lorsque mes paumes remontèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Ses petites mains, jusqu'alors fermement agrippées au drap, s'accrochèrent à mes cheveux comme ma langue commençait à la cajoler intimement. Ses soupirs, qui avaient l'art de m'enflammer les sens, se firent plus saccadés et plus prononcés. Mes doigts entrèrent ensuite dans la danse afin de mener mon aimée aux portes de la jouissance, sans pour autant la laisser l'atteindre.

Je remontai alors doucement mon visage vers le sien, lui laissant ainsi un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle, puis scellai à nouveau nos lèvres ensemble avant de me retrouver plongé au plus profond de son corps. Mes mouvements étaient aussi lents que possible. Je voulais que notre dernière étreinte dure éternellement. C'est pourquoi je me retenais d'accélérer la cadence de nos corps enlacés.

Mais hélas, tout a toujours une fin et je la sentis bientôt se crisper autour de moi. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps et je jouis alors à mon tour, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Je la serrai alors dans mes bras, respirant son odeur à plein poumon, tandis que nous essayions de calmer notre respiration. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Mais je savais que c'était peine perdue, qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Elle souhaitait vivre sa vie, profiter de sa jeunesse, réaliser ses rêves. Malheureusement, ceux-ci n'étaient pas compatibles avec les miens. Elle voulait faire de grandes études, voyager, parcourir le monde alors que moi, je n'aspirais qu'à une vie bien tranquille, entouré d'enfants. Nos enfants. Qui ne verraient jamais le jour.

Elle se dégagea doucement de mon étreinte, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas me faire plus de peine en ayant l'air d'être pressée, et sortit du lit. La noirceur ayant à présent totalement envahi la chambre, je la devinai se rhabiller grâce aux bruissements des étoffes sur sa peau puis j'entendis le faible grincement caractéristique de la poignée s'abaissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le claquement sec de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qui percuta mes oreilles.

Elle était partie, pour de bon.

Dans le silence pesant m'entourant, je laissai alors les larmes couler sur mes joues.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ;)

Pour celles (et ceux, on ne sait jamais) qui attendent la suite de mes autres histoires, je viens de faire un petit récapitulatif de mes avancées sur mon LiveJournal (dont le lien est donné sur mon profil) ;)


End file.
